A content management system (CMS) may provide an environment and tools for developing, publishing, and maintaining web-based content. The web-based content, in some examples, can include runtime executable application code, presentation files, and rich media files (e.g., image, audio, video, etc.).
A web designer may use a web application framework to design dynamic web-based content such as, in some examples, web sites, online services, and web-based applications. Examples of web application framework products are: ASP.NET™ by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.; Java™ Platform Enterprise Edition by Oracle of Redwood City, Calif.; web2py by The web2py Team; OpenACS by the OpenACS Community; Catalyst and Mojolicious, both by Sebastian Riedel; Ruby on Rails by the Rails Core Team; Django by the Django Software Foundation; Zend Framework by Zend Technologies of Cupertino, Calif.; and Symfony by SensioLabs of Paris, France.
The content developed within a web application framework, for example, may be rendered by a web browser application such as, in some examples, Microsoft Internet Explorer™ by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., Google Chrome™ by Google, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif., Mozilla Firefox™ by Mozilla Corp. of Mountain View, Calif., Safari® by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., and Opera™ by Opera Software ASA of Oslo, Norway.